


[단편/판윙] 지금 이 순간

by fanfictioning



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 너와 함께,





	[단편/판윙] 지금 이 순간

# AU

 

 

 

 

***

Present for

You

***

 

 

 

 

5월의 밤하늘은,

청명하다.

 

 

 

 

 

난,

그저

호그와트 성의 한 옥상에서, 담요를 하나 깔고.

준비해온 빵과 치즈, 와인을 주섬주섬 내놓고는.

앉아서.

하아.

편하다.

웅성웅성, 아래에서 사람들은 붕성붕성

흐음.

공기가 맑고 시원하다.

날아다니는 건, 마법반딫불뿐.

하늘에선 초승달이 웃으면서 아이들을 내려다보고있는듯.

완벽한가.

완벽...

[여기있었네.]

깜딱야.

[어떻게 왔냐.]

문에서 저벅거리면서 오는 뱀 한마리.

[결계도 안 쳤잖아요. 내가 치고 왔어.]

[뭐하러 그런걸 쳐. 누가 올라온다고 여길.]

[올라올 사람들 많아요. 봄이니까, 불끈불끈하잖아요. 다들.]

흐응.

[너도 그래서 왔냐.]

[뭐, 나는. 토끼스튜를 여기서 판다길래.]

얼씨구.

[안 팔거든요, 그런거.]

[어라, 난 분명히 소식을 듣고 왔는데. 특급부엉이편지로.]

흐음.

능글맞긴.

[뭐, 어쩔 수 없지. 별 것없지만 내가 챙겨온 빵하고 와인이나 먹어라.]

[진짜 별 거 없네요.]

[...닥치고 먹어.]

누가 귀족아니랄까봐, 까탈스럽긴.

 

 

 

 

***

냠냠.

쩝쩝.

흐음.

맛나구만.

...왜 이렇게 조용하지.

[왜?]

[아무것도요. 그냥 보고 있었어요.]

[뭘?]

[토끼얼굴. 잘도 들어가네, 그렇게 많이.]

뭐냐.

[내가 먹는데 뭐 보태준거 있냐.]

[내가 나중에 먹을거니까, 얼마나 토실토실해지는지. 알아야지요.]

얼씨구.

[누가 먹힌데.]

[먹음직스러워.]

[아예아예. 와인이나 한 잔 따라.]

[네네.]

캬하아.

시원하군.

 

 

 

 

 

***

펑펑.

5월의 밤하늘은,

불꽃놀이로 수놓아지고.

 

 

 

 

난,

그저.

알딸딸.

와인이 생각보다 세구만.

하아.

[...왜 기대요.]

[쇼파는 조용히 해.]

[네에네, 토끼의 전용 뱀쇼파입니당.]

[흐음.]

봄이지만 그래도 밤이라고, 은근히 쌀쌀하다.

난 좀더 쇼파의 품으로 파고 들었다.

...따뜻해.

밤하늘은 온갖 색들로 채워지고 있었고,

나의 맘에도

형형색색의 마음들이 샘솟았다.

그래, 이제야

완벽하다.

완벽.

 

 

 

 

***

[형, 형. 일어나요.]

흐음.

...

[엉?]

[다 끝났어, 축제.]

어엉.

[그렇구나, 나 잤어?]

하아암.

[응. 잘도 자던데.]

그으래.

[내가 자는데 뭐 보태준...]

[나 쇼파했잖아.]

아아.

그러네.

[쌩유!]

[...그걸로 끝내?]

흐응.

[그러면, 뭐 원하는 거 있어?]

[토끼스튜우.]

[아직도 그 타령이냐. 니가 끓여먹어.]

으응. 말이 좀 이상하군.

[토끼스튜우. 스튜우. 츄우~.]

흐음. 이쁘네.

입술.

쪽.

[됐지?]

[...짧다.]

[요구조건이 많다.]

[뭐 돼써.]

이잉.

더 안 조르네.

뭐지.

[나, 오늘 준비했어.]

뭘.

[뭘?]

[형, 선물. 오늘, 형 생일이야.]

...?

아아.

그렇구나.

벌써.

[그러네. 축하축하.]

[형이 축하하면 안 되지. 내가 해줘야지.]

[생일이 뭔 대수라고.]

[중요하지. 형 생일은, 나한테. 형이 태어났잖아. 그래서,

 

고마워.]

...닭사알.

[저리가아.]

[쉬이이-. 그냥 이리와.]

차암나.

앵겨요, 얘는.

[그래서, 내가 형 선물할려고.]

[뭔데, 선물이.]

[나.]

흐음.

[그런가.]

[에, 좀 기뻐해줘.]

[뭐, 넌 항상 내껀데. 별것도 없네, 생일이래도.]

[복에 겨웠어.]

[아암. 그럼요. 연하남은 축복.]

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

불꽃놀이가 저문 하늘은,

별들로 가득 채워지고.

은하수는, 사막밤에 펼쳐진 양탄자처럼.

우리에게,

내리고있었다.

천사의 꽃가루처럼.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[형.]

[왜.]

[우리 이대로, 앞으로 행복할까?]

[그렇진 않겠지.]

[...현실적이야.]

[그런거야. 어떻게 삶이, 행복하기만 하겠니.

슬프고, 기쁘고, 아프고, 웃고, 불고. 그런 모든 것이 들어간,

스튜같은 거지. 밤하늘의 별처럼, 뒤돌아보면 반짝이는 것들만.

기억하면 돼. 그리고, 별들 사이의 수많은 검은 날들을.

함께, 한 사람이 있다는 것. 그 사람이, 그때도. 같이 있다면.

되돌아볼 때도. 그렇게 많이 아프진 않겠지.]

손을 뻗어서 닿지 않는 밤하늘을 쥐어보려한다.

작은 내 손 위로, 그의

길고 마른 손이 겹쳐진다.

[그 때도, 우리 같이 있어?]

[모르지, 그건.]

[...분위기 좀 읽으면 안 돼?]

[난, 입에 발린 소린 하지 않아. 그게 아무리 멋진 연하남한테 하는 소릴지라도.]

[칭찬같은 욕인가.]

[아예아예.]

손이 겹쳐지고, 깍지 낀 손은 다시 우리 사이로 내려왔다.

하아.

너무 센 소리만 했나.

[관린아.]

[응, 형.]

[넌 내게 선물이야.]

[으응. Present for you.]

[그러니까, 이 순간, 지금을 너와 함께한다는 것. 그것뿐, 지금 나에겐

그것보다 더 좋은 일은 없어. This, Moment. Such Present.]

[응.]

[그러면, 이렇게 세면 되겠다. 앞으로 5년, 10년 이렇게 생각하는 건 의미가 없고.

내 생일, 그리고 앞으로 너 생일까지.

너 생일에는, 그 다음에 올 내 생일까지.

그렇게 우리만의 시간표를 만들자.

생일때마다, 될 수 있으면 같이 있고. 약속하는거야.

다음 돌아올 서로의 생일까진, 우리가 같이 있기로.

그렇게, 그렇게...]

언제까지나.

[우리가 함께하면, 그것뿐.

나는.

바라는 게 없어.]

내 손을 잡은 그의 손을 통해,

그의 심장박동이, 나와

공명한다.

나의 마음이 너와 같다는 것,

그것만으로. 나에겐,

축복이야.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

I am present for you.

You are present for me.

That's more than enough, no?

 

 

 

 

 

여름을 알지 못하는 봄처럼,

그렇게 우리는

 

 

 

이 순간

존재했다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

영원히.

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
